A Night To Remember
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: It's Prom time for the teens of sector V, and everyone is anticipating this wonderful night, except for Wallabee Beatles whose mother is forcing him to go. This is sure going to be a Night to remember, just maybe not the way he had planned.


The group of five teens were seated in the waiting room. The two boys were in their tuxes, and the three girls were wearing prom dresses complete with glitter and ruffles. They each were trying to find something to preoccupy their minds till they could head back to the room. Because that's how they all pictured their Junior Prom, in the emergency room.

Abby Lincoln shot up the second she saw her dad enter into the waiting room.

"There's my little girl, with the fancy hair do, and the sequence and the flowers and the…"

"Dad, can we go back and see him now"

Her dad laughed, gesturing for the five to come towards the hallway. "Of course you can"

Nigel and Hoagie helped the girls with their long dresses, move down the hallway. They entered into one of the smaller hospital rooms. Lying on the bed was Wallabee Beatles, still in his tux. He was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

"Hey, Wally" Kuki said, "How are you feeling?"

"Cruddy" Wally muttered, as Hoagie turned on the television and started flipping the channels.

Nigel sat down on the chair beside the bed, Rachel stood up beside him, trying to readjust her shawl.

"We stopped at Walgreens along the way, and bought you this" He said, handing him the card. "Half of the people at Grand March signed it"

_Earlier that day…._

Wallabee Beatles rolled his eyes. "Man, I cannot believe My parents are forcing me to go the stupid prom!" He shouted, as he hopped out of Hoagie's van.

All three boys were now in Rachel's parking lot, there to pick up their dates.

"It's not that bad" Hoagie said, holding up the boxes containing the corsages. "I escorted Miranda Riles through her prom last year, and it was kind of fun"

"I just hope my dad doesn't take a gazillion pictures at grand march" Nigel said, as they walked through the door. "By the time we escape, all the food will be gone"

Rachel's mom opened the door and invited them all in to sit on the couch. "The girls we'll be down in just a minute, we're having a small emergency"

"Oh, it's so terrible, we're out of glitter" Wally muttered.

Hoagie and Nigel rolled his eyes. "Can you at least try to put on a smile" Nigel said.

"Why?" Wally asked.

"Because you know how important this is to Numbah three, and if I were you I'd cut out all the sarcastic remarks and whining" Nigel told him.

Wally slumped in his seat, not caring if he was wrinkling his tux. The girls came down a good half hour later.

"Sorry, it took so long" Abby said, as they entered into the living room. Kuki stood off in the corner with a can of hairspray, and was spraying Rachel's updo stiff. "But Rachel's hair was starting to fall down, and we had to re adjust it"

"It's about time" Wally exclaimed. The other boys casted him a glare, as they opened up the box of flowers and handed them to their dates. Kuki grinned, pulling hers out of the box.

"They're so beautiful" Kuki said, grinning.

They piled into Hoagie's van, and much to Wally's annoyance, Nigel started singing along to the radio. The drive to school wasn't that long, but it felt like hours. When they arrived the parking lot was packed. Cars were everywhere, and people stood in the middle of aisles taking pictures.

Hoagie drove around until he spotted a free parking space over at the elementary building. He pulled in, and parked the van, and the six of them maneuvered their way over towards the high school.

Nigel pushed them a little bit towards the gym doors. "Hurry, hurry before…"

"Nigel, Old Chap, get over here!" His father yelled, waving at the group. He held up his new Kodak camera and gestured for the group to head over him. "Come on, Picture time everyone!"

The group posed for several pictures. Every time someone familiar came by, such as Fanny and Patton, or Hoagie's grandma, Mr. Uno would make them get in the picture as well. They were unable to escape till Ms. Riffe, the teacher in charge of prom, came over and reminded them that grand march was starting soon.

Wally laughed as He headed down towards the hallway that led into the gym. "Ha, this is going to be so awesome, my last name begins with Beatles, we'll be in and out in no time. See ya suckers" He said, grabbing Kuki's arm and trying to pull her towards the front of line.

Kuki halted. "Actually, this year we're lining up by girl's last name"

"What the crud!" Wally grumbled, as he headed over towards the wall and looked at the list. "This isn't fair, your last name is S', we're going to be back her for ages"

He took a quick glanced out the doors, to see the huge titanic, ship wreck theme that the prom committee had set up. He shuddered, wondering why they couldn't had picked something much better like a wrestling themed prom.

Kuki and Abby shared a glance, with Abby rolling her eyes. She thought that the two of them came up with a great underwater prom theme.

Wally had a zero tolerance for waiting. When it finally was there turn, he was literally dragging Kuki on his arm, out underneath the decorations and towards the seats. He crossed her arms, watching as the last few couples came out. Afterwards, Ms. Riffe stood up at the podium.

"It is time for us to crown this year's Prom court" She said into the microphone. "Junior Attendants, Ryan Bornam, and Savannah Millows. Tyler Mckenzie and Danielle Williams."

The crowd cheered, while Wally slumped down into his seat. "Ugh, and this just takes the cake doesn't it. This has to be the lamest part of prom ever!" He made a face. "Look at me, I'm in the prom court, blah blah, Ugh"

"Shh, Wally, you're being rude" Kuki whispered. She rolled her eyes as her boyfriend continued to make faces.

"Our candidates for prom king are Ethan Howard, Patton Drilovsky and Ace Walker"

There was a thunderous applause from the crowd.

"Our candidates for prom queen are Lizzie Devine, Fanny Fulbright and Muffy Jenkins" Ms. Riffe said into the microphone.

A fuzz came across the speaker. "And us" A group of five voice came through the speakers, as a large giant robot came through the wall. "We shall be prom queen, despite what you losers think of us"

Wally shot out of his seat. "Are you freaking kidding me?" He cried.

"Wally" Kuki said, trying to calm him down, but he jerked away, heading towards the front of gym.

"All of his over a stupid little plastic tiara" He said, grabbing the thing off of the podium. He grabbed it a bit too harshly, and the stupid, expensive diamond tiara snapped into pieces.

The delightful teens glared at him from on top of their giant robot, as well as the other prom queen candidates.

Wally chuckled, taking a few steps back. He tripped over the microphone's cord, accidentally knocking over the decorations. Like dominoes the decorations knocked down each other, with the huge cut out of the titanic eventually landing on top of Wally's head.

"Teens Next Door, Battle Stations!" Nigel's voice was the last thing Wally heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

Wally listened intently, except at the parts where it got boring, to Hoagie's story of how they took down the Delightful teens giant robot.

"Lizzie and Fanny are still a little mad that you broke the tiara" Hoagie said. He pointed towards the card. "They signed the card, but your mom made us white out their notes before handing it to you"

Wally shrugged his shoulders. "So, who ended winning anyway?"

"No one" Nigel said. "After our huge fight, the place was in ruins, and half of the decorations were destroyed"

"Prom got postponed to next Friday" Abby said, as she, Rachel and Kuki sat on the chair, going over the pictures on their phones.

"What?" Wally exclaimed. "You mean, I have to go through all of that again?"

Kuki shook her head. "Actually, we're banned from prom. Ms. Riffe didn't take to well, with the whole battle" She sighed, looking down at the ground.

Nigel pulled out his dad's Kodak camera. "You want to see the pictures my dad took of Ms. Riffe's emotional break down after the battle"

After looking at the photos, Nigel's dad called from down the hallway, telling the kids he was heading down to the cafeteria if they wanted anything Hoagie, Nigel, Rachel and Abby all sprinted out the door, saying goodbye to Wally.

Kuki moved over towards the bed. "I'm sorry,Kooks" Wally said. "I knew how much prom meant to ya, and I screwed it up anyway"

"It's Ok, Wally" She said, kissing his nose. "I'm just glad, I get to spend it with you"

**A/n: First off, Thank you all for reading this story. I really wanted to write another knd fic, and at my school everyone was buzzing over prom, and then this idea hit me, Numbah four strikes me as the guy who couldn't stand to go to prom, so this fic came to play. I tried to write it out more like a KND episode than anything…just with them being teenagers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Knd**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
